Olimpiadas
by Neko lila
Summary: Las olimpiadas de la preparatoria Seiju hubieran terminado sin mayor novedad de no ser por cierto castaño y su escurridizo obsequio.


**Disclaimer: **La historia aquí presentada está basada en el anime Card Captor Sakura, por lo tanto los personajes no me pertenecen sino al grupo Clamp. Las demás cosas raras salieron de mi cabecita jiji :)

**_Olimpiadas_**

_ Hola, soy Sakura Kinomoto, tengo 16 años y voy a la preparatoria Seiju, ésta semana tenemos olimpiadas, el tema es "Juegos de verano" por lo cual hemos venido a la playa ¡Estoy muy emocionada!_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Dentro de una embarcación sombría, varias personas estaban reunidas, inclinadas frente a un capitán muy molesto.

-¡Capitán, por favor!- se escuchaba una voz suplicar

-¡Tenga misericordia!- dijo alguien más- de verdad no sabemos el paradero de...

-¡Silencio! Si no aparece… ¡Juro que rodarán cabezas!- el capitán desenvainaba su espada mientras el miedo se apoderaba de ellos y entonces...

-¡Ay Li por favor! ¡No seas exagerado! hemos buscado el regalo de Kinomoto por todas partes y no aparece, ¿Estás seguro que lo trajiste?

-¡Yamasaki! claro que lo traje, estoy seguro pero ayer desapareció de mi cuarto, ¿Quién lo ha escondido? Le prometí a Sakura algo en especial si ganaba la última prueba.

-Por lo mismo Li, no creo que haya mucho de qué preocuparse- decía uno de sus compañeros que empezaba a pararse -yo la verdad, pues... no creo que Kinomoto gane la última prueba, escuché que uno de los destinos es la vieja casa abandonada y pues ya sabes como es...

-Aún así, se que Sakura va a intentar ganar- Dijo Shaoran, quién no pudo evitar sentirse orgulloso de ella. -Vamos a seguir buscando. -no avanzaron mucho porque en cuanto intentaron abandonar la embarcación una conocida voz los detuvo.

-Jóvenes, ¿Dónde creen que van?

-Director Tsukishiro, este... nosotros sólo queríamos ir por nuestras compañeras je- atinó a excusarse uno mientras le salía una gota en la cabeza.

-Bien, asegúrense de tener todo listo, en un momento vendrán vuestros padres para que los lleven a dar un paseo por el bello mar.- dicho esto se marchó.

El paseo fue un éxito, todos los padres se sintieron a gusto junto con los alegres estudiantes que los acompañaban, al final todos se fueron a descansar para la última prueba que sería en la noche, todos menos un grupo que era hostigado por un joven que buscaba desesperadamente algo que había perdido.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

-Li, sería mejor que le expliques la situación, creo que entenderá.

-Es que, ella no quería competir en esa prueba pero la molesté y le prometí el obsequio si ganaba, luego de hacerla competir, si no cumplo se va a molestar y ya deben estar por comenzar la prueba.

-pues al paso que vas, creo que te tocará sabotearla para que no gane esa competencia ja ja

-¡Cómo se te ocurre Yamaki!

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

La competencia empezó, cada equipo de dos participantes debían buscar por separado los objetos en los lugares indicados y al hallar uno ponían como señal una pequeña bandera del equipo, tenían 1 hora y ganaba el equipo con más objetos encontrados. Ésta vez los equipos fueron armados por sorteo y por alguna extraña razón Sakura terminó haciendo pareja con Naoko, quién estaba más que emocionada por el concurso, lo que hacía que la castaña suspirara con nerviosismo al imaginarse arrastrada de rincón a rincón en lugares oscuros en busca de dichos objetos, pero si de algo estaba segura es que no se iba a rendir, sacaría todas las fuerzas de dónde no hubiera y ganaría ésta competencia.

Una mano sacaba rápidamente la banderilla de la "casa abandonada", al tiempo que se escondía entre unas rocas.

-¿Ehhh? pensé que Naoko cubriría éste lugar pero no hay banderilla ¿y ahora? ¡No quiero entrar allí! Definitivamente ¡No quiero!- empezaba a sollozar la chica -¡Calma Sakura!, no puedes rendirte y definitivamente Shaoran ¡no te daré el gusto!- dicho esto la chica respiró profundo y empezó a entrar lentamente a la casa.

Al momento salió de su escondite un chico castaño que bajó la mirada en señal de vergüenza -No puedo creerlo, que bajo he caído, venir a sabotear a Sakura, bueno empecemos…

Una pobre chica recorría la casa y a cada paso sentía que su corazón se paralizaba, la tensión era tan fuerte que el más mínimo ruido podía escucharse. Mientras continuaba su recorrido, se escucharon unos pasos detrás suyo, se giró rápidamente pero no encontró a nadie, apretó fuertemente su mano y continuó, ¡No se iba a rendir! además, pudo ser su imaginación, ¿cierto? De pronto, una ventana se cerró de golpe y la pobre Sakura se paró en seco, ok, ya era suficiente, en el fondo ella era una niña algo miedosa, sintió una lágrima caer por su mejilla, no quería aceptarlo, no quería huir pero tampoco quería permanecer en el lugar, mientras tenía una lucha interna sintió lo peor cuando algo tomo uno de sus tobillos y entonces no lo pensó más, pegó un grito enorme y salió corriendo tanto como sus piernas se lo permitieron, ¡Ella no iba a morir por una tonta competencia! ¡Definitivamente no iba a dejar que algún fantasma se apodere de su cuerpo!

Como se esperaba esa prueba ganó el grupo de Sakura por haber recolectado más objetos, aunque en ésta ocasión el mérito prácticamente se lo llevo Naoko, luego empezó la celebración por la despedida del evento, todos estaban muy felices sin embargo Sakura se sentía algo decepcionada, además Shaoran no aparecía, cuando de pronto lo vio, llegaba con la cabeza gacha para ocultar su sonrojo, se paró frente a ella y sin voltear extendió su mano.

-¿Para mí? -preguntaba Sakura mientras miraba un poco extrañada la bolsa de regalo. –Pero Shaoran... yo... no la merezco.

-Sakura, en realidad tú fuiste muy valiente, aunque no hayas podido completar la competencia, por favor acéptala, además es sólo un detalle.

Ella le regaló una sonrisa que lo desmoronó, ¿Cómo pudo hacerle eso a su novia? Conociendo sus miedos le hizo pasar un mal momento, quería disculparse pero entonces fue interrumpido.

-Shaoran, ¡Toma esto!- decía un chico de lentes, con cabello negro corto y tenía un acento inglés. -al parecer es tuyo, ayer lo encontré caído, quise dártelo pero se me olvidó.

La vena en la frente de Shaoran era notoria -¡Tú! ¡Zoquete! ¿Cómo te atreves a entregarme esto recién? ¿Sabes el tiempo que estuve buscándolo? Hasta tuve que asustar a Sakura en la cas... -de pronto fue interrumpido

- Shaoran... ¿qué dijiste? ¿Acaso... fuiste tú?

El inglés sonreía complacido mientras se iba del lugar, siempre era divertido reírse a costa de ese par.

-¡Shaoran Li contesta!

Era un hecho, ella estaba molesta, dio dos pasos hacia atrás, no lo pensó dos veces y entonces corrió a la puerta. Ella intentó darle alcance mientras le gritaba :

-Shaoran, ¡te hice una pregunta! ¡ven acá y responde como hombre! ¡Shaoraaan!

-Sakura, sólo puedo decir a mi favor que Te amooo. -respondió él sin dejar de correr

El chino corría con todas sus fuerzas, sabía que ella era veloz, muy veloz, sabía que ella no podría hacerle ningún daño pero de pronto le dieron ganas de correr, huir y atraerla, serían ellos dos solos, la playa y la noche estrellada.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Fin -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_**Notas de la autora:**_

Hola! Aquí estoy otra vez yo, luego de muchos meses de no subir nada les traigo éste one-shot (que de paso ya tiene tiempo x_x) de una de mis parejas favoritas, bueno pues lo hice para un concurso de StillForYourLove, cómo que se me hace costumbre lo de los concursos! jajaja bueno pues, se supone que está inspirado en una imagen en la que estaba Shaoran entregando un regalo a Sakura y se lo podía ver todo sonrojado mirando a otro lado y extendiendo su mano, y de esa imagen pues salió ésto que acabaron de leer, espero que les haya gustado n_n y que me dejen un review! -bueno, en realidad espero que me dejen muchos reviews! jajajaja ojalá que si! :D

Espero para el 24 o 25 subir otro one-shot, ésta vez de Kero-Sakura, estoy participando en el Reto Especial Navideño de la comunidad Sakuriana, en mi perfil dejo el link si gustan unirse al reto o leer las historias participantes

Me despido! les dejo muchos besos! n_n


End file.
